peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft HC 6! - Part 18 (THE POST SHOW PODCAST!)
PBG, Todd, Jeff, Jared, and Chad discuss the events of Minecraft Hardcore Season 6 . Synopsis Todd leaves Jared at his mage tower, and Jared finds his way out. Todd, PBG, Jared and Jeff are together at PBG's place. PBG interrupts Todd before he can even introduce the video. The trio clap for Todd. Todd explains that the post show is new, and it is difficult to get everyone on to do it. The crew will go over the season. Jeff, Jared and PBG introduce themselves. PBG's channel is at least in the top 5,000 YouTube channels. He has no actual idea. Todd wants a cake worthy celebration. PBG has Harry Potter flavor beans! PBG gives Jeff an earwax one! Jared cautiously eats a lemon one. It takes like cardboard. Todd is given one that looks like brick, and it takes like floor, but it is sausage. PBG is given a booger! That was the one that PBG didn't want to eat. PBG and Todd discussed doing a lot of Hardcore more often, especially Minecraft. PBG has to leave to care for his yard. Todd wants to evolve the show, and have psuedo narrative element. PBG continues to eat gross beans. PBG lists some more of the flavors. Todd asks the players how they thought about something new. PBG and Jeff weren't a part of the main adventure. PBG and Jeff were complaining about why they weren't a part of the adventure. Jeff thought that the group would come back for them, but they were left behind for hours. PBG jumped into the other Discord call, and PBG asked if they were done at some point. It sounded so defeated. Todd felt bad about PBG not participating. Todd learned a lot about it. Austin was the only one who knew, and didn't know everything, and didn't get to see it. He knew about the revival totem and that there would be some clues. It was hard enough for PBG to organize everyone when he was doing Hardcore by himself. PBG had some ideas for the totem that he gave to Todd. Todd spent a lot of time learning about Minecraft like Data Tags. The behind the scenes stuff will be on a separate video. Todd told the players that not everything may have worked, and that they don't have to play it all up if they didn't want to. Jared comments on how Dean wanted to attack Todd every time he saw Todd. Jared liked what Todd did, and compares it to Dungeons and Dragons. When Jared was transported away, he was terrified. Todd dragged Jared out of the Discord call. Jeff looked over at Jared and asked what happened. PBG was told that Jared would disappear. Jared heard Jeff ask where he was. Jared didn't know what some of the blocks in the mage tower looked like, and then Todd just left him in the tower! Jared looked around the tower, having his own puzzle solving adventure. Jared saw a lot of buttons and pressure plates he didn't push. Todd explains how he cut stuff to make it transition better. Todd had to dub lines into the video to be more clear. The audience have to understand the rules, and had to understand how the totem worked in Hardcore, rather than Minecraft. Jeff likes how they make their own rules. PBG likes the idea of a game within a game. A lot of people said that the twist was cool, but it didn't really go anywhere. They wanted a simple twist - such as revival, before adding more extra elements. Jared took a leadership role, and is used to playing off of other people. It was a nice change of pace. Jared takes a step back when there are 7 players. Jared's improv background tells him to stay back and allow the other performers to do their thing. When there are less people there, Jared steps in. Jared thought it was perfect with him and Dean leading Dodger. Todd makes a cutaway with an interview with Chadtronic. "The full interview with Chad will be up on the channel in a couple days!" Todd tries to come up with a name for Chad. His fans call him 'chapstick'. Todd comes up with 'chastity', which is a new one! Todd asks Chad about how he felt about the quest. Chad asks if Chad was planned to be on the team. Todd wanted the guests on the team, but Todd didn't have plans for anybody. Chad feels that there was a lot of weight on Todd's shoulders. Todd cut half an hour from the adventure because the players could not go onto the map. Todd created the diamond delvers to help them get onto the right path. Todd helped them at the end when nobody wanted to go into the cave! Todd had to intervene. Todd didn't plan for them to react that way. That was the only time when Todd had to come onto the mic. Chad really stepped it up in the jungle. For Chad, he was becoming too comfortable and careless. He felt like he was in danger the whole time. McJones fell into lava very early on, causing Chad to realize that anyone can die for any reason. Chad was close to dying when he was being shot by skeletons that he couldn't see. Chad got stuck with his shield up. Dean killed the skeleton. Chad wasn't focused too much on the story. He was more focused on not dying, making sure he is the last person in the line. Jared and Dodger were getting into it too much, so Chad wanted to do the opposite. Chad plays everything down, when he calls that the cops were here! Chad made fun of Dodger for dying outside the house! PBG decided to step up the leadership role. To introduce the 'Todd-era', PBG wanted to separate the party into two groups for the start of MineZ . PBG pulled names out of a hat. It forced different relationships. Even in Minecraft and Terraria, they separate into groups, and gives a purpose to different groups. Sometimes people don't know what to do at the start. Jeff does the things that people don't want to do. Jeff likes the farming and building parts of the game. It is always painful to Jeff to make a terrible looking house. Last season , they didn't have chickens until right near the end. Jared died in season 2 while they were searching for chickens. PBG was lagging, and a creeper blew up near Jared. Creepers have been taking out players at full health. Jeff thought PBG was an idiot for not being at full health in Minecraft Season 5 . Todd could show off how the creeper killed PBG at full health. People insisted that Todd set up the creeper that killed Dodger, despite showing evidence that he was filming everyone else. Everyone had made it to the house except for Jared. Jared was enclosed by enemies so he could get back to the house. Dodger went to check on Jared, and that was when the creeper arrived. PBG points out that there were no torches out on that side of the house. They should have done something on that side of the house. In Minecraft season 5 , Jeff built a wall around the house. We saw the effects of not seeing the effects of battlements. PBG and Jeff had run out of stuff to talk about, while the others were hot off adventure. PBG and Jeff saw Dodger die. Todd thought how cool the fight was, and wasn't looking at that part of the screen focusing on Jared, and was shocked when Dodger died! That was when they ended the first recording session. People get worn out after about three hours. Todd intentionally gave the player's diamond armor from the diamond delvers. They discuss the diamond helmets that they didn't take. Chad even bonks one of them, before walking away! The comments went nuts when Dodger was chosen to be revived. PBG felt obligated to make a tweet about people taking it out on Dodger. If people in the comments are rude to the guests - and PBG comments that it is like yelling at the TV, which is fine - but PBG had to comment ban some people. PBG is fine if people get mad at PBG, but not the guests. One or two comments can really get a YouTuber down. The more ridiculous something is creates more suspicion. It is impossible to script that game. Jared didn't even know that Todd redid his lines. Todd was nervous, and it was clear how nervous he was. Todd liked giving Jared a moment, and liked how everyone else was getting moments. Both PBG and Jeff said that they were going to step up. PBG stepped up and made a bowl! The first person to die gets made fun of the whole time. McJones died first, so it made sense to PBG to revive the person who was alive the longest. She did all the work to get the totem, so she deserved it more. It was between recordings when there was a lengthy twenty minute discussion. In the episode, Dean says that Dodger will be revived. People were saying the revive totem was useless, but even in Lord of the Rings, not everything has a purpose. They could have gone into the nether with 7 people! The totem was going to work differently. Originally, it would have a curse, but Todd wasn't comfortable with it in Minecraft, and was going to use technical commands. The players may have not gone to get the totem. There will be more opportunities to make decisions and branching paths. Todd will reuse something else for the future that wasn't seen this season. The totem was going to be only be able to work on someone who had died after the totem was recovered, but because McJones died early, it had to be changed. It is a very Dungeons and Dragons feel. Jared wasn't worried about the totem until McJones died. They would have had everyone going in the nether. PBG doesn't want to talk about the nether. When PBG hit the pigman, there was a dead blaze in front of him. When the smoke had cleared, he saw the pigman just before he swung. Five seconds earlier, PBG warned everyone to not hit a pigman! Todd got PBG a pigman trophy for Christmas. PBG will have the pigman on his monitor for when he plays next time. Todd wishes he knew how to teleport PBG when he was stuck in the nether. He would have never found the others, and would have died on his own. PBG was trying to die, by building a bridge across the nether. Todd guided PBG back without saying anything. There was a book flying around. Todd forgot how to make teleport commands. Todd teleported to PBG, and almost pushed PBG off a cliff! PBG would have been out of the show if Todd didn't help. Jeff was separated from everyone. The pigmen went for the person who attacked, so Jeff got cut off. Jeff ran the opposite way to everyone else. The pigmen de-aggravated right in front of Jared as he went into the nether portal. Jared was prepared with his sword, before getting the loading screen. There were about ten frames, and Jared thought he just barely made it. PBG had the same idea as Jared, but got hit once, and then was falling. Jared forgot to build the wall behind the nether portal. It would have saved two people. It sucks when you die. Listening to everyone else being sad about your death is emotional. Jared was determined to make sure all the armor was enchanted and that they had potions. Dean didn't want to worry about enchantments. The potions turned out to be very useful in the end. Jared made three potions of speed, and Jared was the only one who didn't have one. And the wither chose to chase after Jared. None of them had fought the wither before. Only Chad had looked into it before. Chad was worried that they wouldn't make it through the first stage. Nobody knows who got the killer blow. "I couldn't tell, sorry." They discuss Chad yelling as he came out of the nether. He was so hype. Everyone was somber at the end until Chad was so hype at the end of the video. He was out of his chair. Todd talks to Chad about when he went off and peaked the mic. Chad was really that excited and was not playing it up. Chad knows how much of a big deal it was to get out of the nether. Chad is a loud character on his channel, and knows that he is not supposed to overtake everyone on this show. When there is more air time later on in the show, Chad could step up more. The moment when Chad could clip the mic, it will be a moment to remember. The crossover of the audience is cool for Todd. It was great for Chad to pop off. Chad didn't realize how loud he was until he watched it back. Todd shows the block of audio as Chad yelled. Todd compares Chad's 'Yes' to Jeff's 'No' from Minecraft Hardcore Season 5 . Chad was a fan before he was on YouTube. Chad played a fan Hardcore with his friends. It will never be uploaded. Nobody knew about this, and Chad didn't want to tell anyone until he was out of the show. It was around 2012 - 2013. "He showed me the proof. It's legit." Chad was good to be on the show before recording. Chad found out that he was going to be on the show from a leak! Before Austin formally asked Chad, Chad's portrait was already online! Todd thought that Austin had asked already. Chad was invited over Twitter long before the leak. The tweets are shown over Chad. Todd wants to have different kinds of people on the show. Chad wants to be re-invited on the show by leaks, and not be formally asked. Todd will start recording and wonder where Chad is! The twist will be that Chad isn't here yet! Chad is glad that he came on when he did rather then earlier so he got to know the rest of the cast well. He was more comfortable playing with everybody. It was a magical, immersive experience for Chad. Chad compares it to playing paintball with friends. Todd wants Ray back for every season. He likes new guests that work well with the show, but there are a lot of people to choose from, and a lot are busy. This was the third time fighting the wither. Todd thanks Chad for being on the show. Dodger is very busy, and is having a baby. Todd doesn't know when Chad will be back on. Chad will wait for the leak. Chad wants to hug Jeff with both of them being Barney. Chad will have to bring the Barney suits to Seattle! PBG gets a participation award. PBG kept on decorating the house, and Jeff would change it. PBG promises that he will not hit a pigman on the next season. Even if PBG doesn't get to swing his sword in the nether. He can dual wield shields! Todd wants feeback and requests for new guests to be on the show that he hadn't thought of. PBG wonders if saying to give the video 5 stars is still funny. Category:Hardcore Category:Minecraft Hardcore 6 Category:Videos